


Six Lives Lost

by 12snails



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amputation, F/F, M/M, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snails/pseuds/12snails
Summary: A project for Renly week 2018 and despite being an entire AU itself, I still worked within the themes of the week. This will be a seven part fic that briefly explores seven of the lives Renly has lived, out of many, that span over roughly six thousand years.





	1. 3800 BC

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Childhood. Since language was so complicated at this time, I chose to omit exact names for this chapter, and will do this for the first couple due to this same concern. If any of these chapters inspire you to write within the historical AU, go for it! I have barely skimmed its surface.

The boy and his brothers keep to themselves with what community they have left. His brothers, older than he, do much of the heavy, day to day labor. The eldest hunts and fishes. The middle brother organizes tasks and manages their food supply, but all three brothers tend to the crops, livestock, and plants.

Some days, the youngest brother’s extra free time annoys the older ones, but other days, they let the boy be a boy. The loss of their parents already robbed enough of his childhood away from him and they figure it would only be right to let him be a boy while he should be, or while he could be. Life was unpredictable.

Many days the boy sits by the river, fighting imaginary foes or creating a fortress of twigs for imaginary battles. He fancies himself a hero like the ones his brothers tell him about around a fire at night, before the three turn in to sleep. His older brothers secretly hope that the young one does not have to see what they have; that war is saved for play and stories.

But life is unpredictable. Their hope of peace slowly diminishes over time as signs of others appear more and more. The last time a new group of men encroached on their territory, things ended poorly for both sides.

There is evidence of fires they did not create themselves, or unfamiliar footprints in the dirt or snow. Sometimes these signs are in the form of freshly killed and cleaned game. The brothers hold strong, plan for the inevitable, and hope to endure. The two older brothers try not to dwell on what has happened before—about the loss of their parents and other kinfolk.

All of this anticipation and preparation, yet, the young one is more of a fool than his brothers will ever know. He sees a boy at the river today, close to his own age, but _different_. Tangled, fair hair and smaller. The youngest brother knows, that this must be one of the _others_ —not of their own people.

Despite the warnings of his elder brothers, the youngest calls out to him anyways, in the only greeting he knows. The other boy cannot understand him. He is small, his blue eyes big like those of a frightened deer, and although he is afraid, he follows the youngest brother home. The older brothers see a threat in the newcomer, this small boy. They fear more will follow him and take what is theirs—what they have worked so hard to keep. The brothers see but one solution.

It will take what is two years of captivity before the other boy begins to understand their language, but by then, the blonde boy’s family are mere shadows of memory in his mind. By then, the youngest brother is his closest companion and both boys have begun to forget their life before they had met.

There is more work in their futures, but for now the boys stand by the river, sticks in hand as they clash and pretend to be the heroes from the stories told at night.

They don’t think about how the fair-haired boy will be wanted back by his family. They don’t consider what that will cost—that they will lose everything, and each other.


	2. 1290 BC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Family

It was of popular opinion that the pharaoh’s youngest brother had no business acting as one of the pharaoh’s many advisors. His elder brother may have been the pharaoh himself, but that hardly qualified him for such responsibility. Especially in the eyes of their middle brother—since his wise words often fell on deaf ears. 

The middle brother, commander of the pharaoh’s massive army, stayed silent in the company of his two siblings. Anymore, he was silent overall, except when commanding his army, which he did with precision and skill. The youngest did not deserve the influence he had. How was he fit to practically rule their great kingdom by whispering, or more like laughing, into the ear of their eldest brother? He even seemed to have more influence than the pharaoh’s wicked queen, although that was not saying much.

There were rumors that at night, the youngest brother would sneak into the tent of one of the pharaoh’s officers and do to the officer anything he desired. It was behavior unbecoming of the pharaoh’s brother; to be unfaithful to his wife was shameful. If the rumors were true, he was lying with his wife’s brother in what was nearly an incestuous affair in the commander’s eyes—another disgrace. The commander wondered if the pharaoh knew. Would he even care? The man seemed to care for little other than food, drink, women, and receiving undeserved praise. Would he have to take matters into his own hands for the sake of their kingdom? 

The middle brother, as commander, would go to the temple to contemplate his predicament. After all, the kingdom was at stake. How long could their people thrive under the leadership and guidance of his two brothers? A priest or priestess would have the answers.

The commander would have never thought that the answer to his problems would come in the form of whispered words from a priestess, especially what she suggested. _It is the only way to right this wrong. It is the only way to please the gods. It is the only way._

The pharaoh mourns the loss of his youngest brother. The kingdom believes it was the beginning of his decline and many die for a crime they had no hand in. But the youngest brother’s favored officer becomes one of the fiercest warriors the commander has ever seen, and the commander himself? He is only surprised by his own guilt and does not wear it well.


	3. 400 BC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Renly x Loras

It felt as though they had been at war for decades rather than the months it actually was. Conditions were harsh, considering the weather had mostly been cold rain this season, but rations were low and the tents did not provide much comfort either. It was a bad combination.

The only source of comfort for Renly was his companion, Loras. They were two young men trapped in a war they cared little for, with differing attitudes toward war overall, but regardless of their opinions, both were obligated to fight.

Loras knew that Renly was not one to revel in bloodshed or violence—not like he, himself did. Loras lived for the thrill of battle and the glory afterwards; and since Renly did not, Loras then also lived to protect his companion and his lover.

In battle, it was apparent that Loras fought to protect Renly, perhaps more so than himself. He had sustained injuries in the name of shielding Renly, but found each new scar worth the pain. A typically vain creature, Loras did not even complain about how the scars would mar his body; they were a small price to pay for his lover.

No matter how many scars adorned Loras’ body, Renly believed Loras was the most beautiful creature to exist in this world. Everyone had heard the stories of the great beauty Helen, and how her beauty had been the cause of the infamous war. To Renly, it was no stretch of the imagination to think that Loras’ beauty could be the downfall of an entire kingdom one day.

There were times when Renly was convinced that Loras was perhaps Aphrodite in disguise, but seeing him in battle changed his opinion on that matter. Perhaps he was the child of Athena and Aphrodite—now _that_ made more sense.

Despite their love, both men knew in the back of their minds that such a life could not last. Each day their friends and fellow soldiers fell around them, and each day the pair feared they would be next—or worse, only one of them.

Late at night, Renly would lie on his back, staring up at the tent and listening to the soft hum of soldiers talking and sharing wine around the fire. With Loras, sleeping and warm at his side, his mind would drift to the story of Achilles and Patroclus—the blind rage that consumed Achilles after Patroclus’ death. Would Loras mourn for him so?

The two had hoped they would have many years together, but Loras was to find that he would rival Achilles’ fury. Renly would not have been disappointed. Who knew human hands could do so much damage?


	4. 1200 AD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Canon Divergence

It was a time when kings and queens seemed to rise and fall every day. No one could be truly trusted, no one was truly faithful, and no monarch was truly _good_.

Yet, when Loras looked into Ren’s eyes or heard her speak, it sent shivers down her spine. She had the makings of a _good_ ruler. Her older brothers were not fit to rule for completely differing reasons, but _Renly_ , she could be truly wonderful.

When the rest of the castle was asleep, the handmaiden would sneak from her quarters with Queen Cersei to that of the king’s sister and knock in a quiet way only the pair knew. Renly would let her into her rooms and they would either spend the night talking or making love, or both.

On this night, Renly could tell Lady Loras had something to say though. She could tell by the way Loras was particularly silent.

“Your oafish brother does not deserve to be called king. You should be where he is seated…not here, _waiting_ to be married to someone you won’t even love.” And there it was.

“Me?!” Renly scoffed and gave a laugh—it was an absurd notion for a number of reasons. There was a smile on Renly’s face, but doubt in her heart. What Loras said was troublesome at best. “Speak no more, my lady, what you suggest…it’s…it’s treason…” Renly trailed off after speaking half-heartedly.

“And yet you lie here with me,” Loras paused to watch her lover’s expression. “You know what I say is truth.”

“And you’ll speak no more of it unless you wish to end us both.” Renly would rather exist as the poorest of women than see her lover die first. She silenced Loras with a harsh kiss before pulling back a little. “Besides, I’m not just sitting here waiting to be married. I’d rather die than marry anyone but you.”

Loras was touched at Renly’s words, but knew better. “Don’t say that.” She paused and looked down at the bed below them. “If… _when_ the time comes. You’ll do what you must and I’ll be there as I’ve always been. Serving the queen, and then serving you. Loving you. Always.” Loras simply wished things could have been different.

Renly reached out to place two fingers under Loras’ jaw to lift her head. “I’ll die before I marry, Loras, I mean that.” She smiled as she said the words, but when she kissed Loras with a fierce energy, Loras knew that Renly meant them.

She would have made a good, just queen. If only things had been different.


	5. 1600 AD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Friends, 'Friends,' & Allies

Loras was sure Brienne was the worst actor in all of England, and yet, no one else could lift most of the troupe’s men above their head with quite the skill she could. He wouldn’t have believed it would be so difficult to find an actor who was capable of such a feat, but here they were. Instead, they had to present Brienne as a man each and every night to fulfill this role—not that she seemed to mind.

Brienne reveled in every role thrown her way—man, woman, tree, anything. Loras had begged Renly to not allow her to perform; after all, it was _illegal_ , but Renly had never cared for rules or laws and certainly wasn’t going to start now. The plays he penned certainly cared little for the law.

Besides, the post-performance celebrations with the entire troupe was too much fun. Ale would be passed around as the group sung songs and celebrated whether the performance was well-received or not—it was tradition and brought them all closer together.

Renly would typically lead each song with his strong singing voice and everyone would eagerly follow—even Loras, who didn’t much care for people to hear him sing. The sight made Loras’ brothers and sister smile.

Willas never sang, but he loved to see his youngest brother so happy. At first, he was wary of his brother being involved with what he considered to be a rough crowd, but after bothering to attend a performance and meet the troupe, he quickly changed his mind. Garlan refused to act himself, but was more than willing to drink with such a rowdy bunch, as was their sister Margaery. For as long as the Tyrell siblings’ parents didn’t find out about their children’s association with _actors_ , of all people, their way of life would continue.

As an amateur author with an imaginative mind, Renly had innumerable excuses for Loras to give his parents as to where he was off to each night. The Tyrell siblings were also always more than happy to lie on his behalf. Really, it was worth it to see Loras enjoying himself and so happy and in love.

Everyone around Renly could not help but love him, though it was clear who had captured Renly’s heart. It was so typical, he could not have written it himself—an author and sometimes actor, falling for his favorite fellow actor.

Loras was less surprised. Who could not love Renly and his big personality? He was surrounded by friends and audiences whom adored his work for the most part. It was a happy existence for all of them, and Renly assumed all would be well until the troupe offended the wrong monarch. 


	6. 1800 AD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Myths and Songs

How Renly was so lucky to find a riding partner like Loras Tyrell, he would never understand, and he would never take the man for granted.

Life in the west was cruel and unpredictable, but Loras could handle a horse well and a gun even better. The pair had robbed enough banks and trains to earn a significant savings and their attire showed for it.

Decked in all black, Loras’ guns, belts, holsters, and buckles were etched with flowers and flourishes wherever possible. The stories had named him the Wild Rose, but to Renly, he was just Loras, or Darlin’ when he was feeling playful.

Renly, strong and sure, wore greens, browns, and blacks with antler and deer detailing on his accessories. The Stag of the South: Wanted Dead or Alive—he had to fit the part—otherwise, who would fear them?

Songs were sung in the saloons, taverns, and bars of their crimes and adventures. Some songs named them as brothers, others as lovers careening towards a romantic, tragic, inevitable end. 

_Renly was a bad man,_  
And carried a big gun,  
He was always after lawmen  
And kept ’em on the run.

 _He shot a man every morning,_  
To make his morning meal.  
And let any man sass him,  
He was sure to feel his steel.

_He kept folks in hot water,_  
And he stole from many a stage;  
And when he was full of liquor  
He could fight with much more rage. 

_But one day he met a man_  
Who was a whole lot badder.  
And now they ride together,  
And we ain’t much gladder.

_The Stag of the South,_  
_Riding with the Wild Rose,_  
_Through hell or high water,  
_ _Living this life they chose._

_The Stag of the South,_  
_Riding with the Wild Rose,_  
_We pray in the end that  
_ _The sheriffs will dispose._

Of course, the songs contained a few exaggerations. In the end, no one would have guessed that it was Renly’s own brother who would do him in, but it made the songs all the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song amended from an older folk ballad about Billy the Kid. God, I could have wrote a lot more on this one.


	7. 2018 AD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Day

Renly watches Loras sleep as the rising sun begins to creep through the window, making Loras’ hair shine brighter with golden highlights. It makes Renly smile to himself, and every morning he gets to wake up with Loras feels like a good day—a fortunate day.

His eyes wander over his lover’s body, down his smooth back, over the curve of his ass, and down his legs to where his right leg should be, but instead, ends right above the knee. An injury that earned him an award for gallantry in the face of the enemy. Loras did not feel so gallant coming home.

Renly still cannot believe Loras ever worried that he would think any less of him. He remembers the homecoming well—Loras, near tears, and Renly, smiling. _“You lost a leg, not your life, darling. Welcome home.”_

It made every day feel like a gift though, that was for certain.

The sun was brighter now, and Loras remained asleep. Renly wonders what their lives were before this. Would they have always been so happy?

He ponders reincarnation and laughs, thinking of them as heroes from Ancient Greece, or a pair of outlaws in the Wild West—it all seems so silly and juvenile, but it makes Renly chuckle.

Loras opens his eyes to Renly’s laughter and smiles too. “Hm?” He asks, sleepily.

“Nothing,” Renly answers. “Nothing, my love.” He kisses Loras lightly, moving closer to him so that he can wrap an arm around his waist to pull the other man closer. “I love you, more than anything, you know that?”

“Of course, I do,” Loras giggles now, leaning his head back a little to look at Renly properly. “What? Nothing else to tell me?”

“That’s it, I promise.” Renly buries his face into Loras’ neck and inhales deeply. Together, in bed, with the sun shining on them, everything just feels so damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to do and I hope someone enjoyed this! I can't wait to catch up on everyone else's entries submissions for Renly Week 2018.


End file.
